Non-woven textiles, or simply “non-wovens”, are well-known products formed from webs of randomly arranged and entangled fibers. In most cases, the fibers of non-wovens are bonded to each other, for example, adhesively, mechanically, thermally, or chemically.  Non-wovens may be single use products with relatively low strength, such as hygienic wipes and the like. Non-wovens may also be stronger and more durable products, such as medical gowns and geotextiles.
Processes for forming non-wovens typically involve forming the fiber web on a structure of interwoven yarns, typically referred to as a forming fabric. These processes include, for example, wet forming, carding, spunbonding, and meltblowing. In both spunbonding and meltblowing processes, the fibers are formed of a molten polymer that is extruded through a die and eventually collects on the forming fabric. The molten polymer may be, for example, polyethylene terephthalate (PET), polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), or copolymers of PET and PE, and the forming fabric is typically formed of PET yarns.
Both spunbonding and meltblown processes can occasionally produce drops of the molten polymer that adhere to the forming fabric. In some cases, adherence and accumulation of the molten drops can cause blemishes, burn holes, or other surface defects on the forming fabric. These defects can reduce the quality of non-wovens formed on the forming fabric; for example, a damaged forming fabric can create products with relatively rough surfaces or other undesirable characteristics. In most cases, it is easiest to replace a defective forming fabric with a new forming fabric.
Further still, in some cases the molten polymer drops can penetrate the web-facing side and accumulate within the fabric, thereby reducing the permeability and the usefulness of the fabric. Certain well-known chemicals, such as sulfuric acid (H2SO4) for PET and toluene or methyl ethyl ketone (MEK) for PE, could be used to dissolve the polymer drops; unfortunately, such chemicals would also damage the PET yarns of the forming fabric. As a result and as described above, it is easiest to replace a defective forming fabric with a new forming fabric.
Considering the limitations of previous fabrics, it would be desirable to have a fabric with heat resistance to resist damage from molten polymer drops produced in some non-woven forming processes. It would also be desirable for such a fabric to resist corrosion from common chemicals, such as chemicals that dissolve the polymer residues but do not harm the base fabric. Further still, it would also be desirable for such a fabric to dissipate static electricity in some cases; that is, it would be desirable for such a fabric to act as an antistatic fabric. Further still, it would be desirable for such a fabric to have a smooth upper surface, including in some cases, the seam between ends or different sections of the fabric.